Their Suitors, Persistent
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: What happens when a certain red-haired Reaper decides to visit the manor at the same time as a certain blond beauty? Watch as Ciel and his butler both try to bat away their persistent suitors. SebXGrell and Cielois Shonen-ai/ possible yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** definitely OOC... just letting you know that... I don't own Kuro... this idea popped in my head and I just flowed with it. Hope you guys like it! Reviews appreciated!**

"Are the preparations made?" Alois asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his coat.

"Yes, your Highness," was the response from a certain glasses wearing butler, who adjusted said glasses with annoyance.

000

"Are you serious?" Grell asked, incredulous.

"Sadly, I am," was the response, to which a flustered [yet happy] Grell hugged the other.

"Oh Thank you Wirru!~"

"It's not like it was my decision," Will grumbled, stepping back and pushing the other away. "Since you've actually finished all of your work for once in your career, I've no choice but to let you leave early today," Will griped. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to assign you some overtime."

"Thanks, Wirru!~" Grell kissed the man on the cheek, prancing away before he could get smacked. He walked out of the office, giggling. _I know exactly where I'm going to go today!~_

000

"Finally!" Ciel exclaimed, pushing the papers away from him. He laid his head on the desk, exhausted. Sebastian brought a tea in the room, and placed it on the desk. He patted his master on the head, eyes softening affectionately.

"Here, Bocchan. A spot of tea, laced with coffee. I know you dislike it, but you need it. You've been working for days now, and I know you need rest, however, you have an appointment this evening with the Earl of Trent. So you must begin getting ready."

Ciel lifted his head up in exhaustion.

"Very well, Sebastian, take me to my quarters." he grumbed quietly.

000

Alois fidgeted with his cravat nervously as the carriage pulled onto the street. He hoped this would go well, though he knew it could go badly very easily. He was extremely nervous, because this wasn't just any ordinary visit. He was actually going to do it. He was going to confess.

000

Grell combed his hair nervously, dropping a few copper pieces on the table. He was determined to make this day special. He was going to make a good impression whether Sebby liked it or not. He took the flowers in between his deft fingers and bit his lip, checking his reflection in his pocket mirror before sighing and beginning to walk away. He really didn't like this outfit but if there was a chance that Sebby would like it more than his usual ensemble, he was willing to try anything.

000

The table was set, and Ciel sat at it's head, slouching. His head was pounding, and he could barely function, but this deal between him and the Earl of Trent was so important for his company that he had no choice but to meet him today. And so he sat at the table, fever ridden and tired.

Sebastian frowned, standing next to him. He laid an icy hand on the young master's forehead, the pulled away, astonished.

"Master?"

When Ciel didn't respond, he said,

"I'll fetch a cool cloth for you, young master," and, bowing, left him. He headed to the kitchen, running a rag under cool water and draining it.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He went immediately, assuming that the Earl Trent had arrived, but paused when he got to the door. This was the... back door? Confused, Sebastian pulled the door open easily, only to be glomped by a moving mass of black and red.

"Oh Sebas-Chan~" the figure sang, before stopping abruptly and pulling back.

"I'm terribly sorry," Grell apologized hastily. "Habit."

Sebastian blinked, astonished. Grell stood before for him, dressed almost entirely in black. He had a red tie and waistcoat, but other than that, looked entirely professional. He even had his hair tied back in a black ribbon. Sebastian arced his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned. "Are you in mourning?"

"No, silly," Grell smiled softly. "I decided that if you were ever going to accept me, I needed to appear more presentable before you. And... I brought you something." He shifted his feet.

He reached from his purse and pulled out two roses, one black and one red, tied together by a black ribbon with a ring on it.

"Y-You don't have to wear the ring if you don't want to!" He cried, frantic."P-please don't misunderstand, I know that you probably don't want it...and... i know it's not tasteful...but... I just..."

Sebastian's eyes softened, but he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the fact that Grell reminded him of a punished kitten with his head down so bashfully... No. Shaking his head, he said,

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot accept this. My master..." he trailed.

"P-Please..." Grell said, pleading, tears trying to form. He tried blinking them back, but still had to turn his face away.

Sebastian sighed, irritated at the interruption but also confused and put off by Grell's strange behavior. He supposed he could hide him in the kitchen for the moment, and comfort him somehow. That way he would go back to normal and Sebastian could kick him out without any hesitation. But at the moment he looked so much like a little lost kitten... Sebastian couldn't help but sigh.

"Well come on in then. Don't be loitering outside all day, you'll catch your death of cold." He snapped, gesturing inside.

Eyes brightening, Grell stepped inside.

Sebastian directed him to wait in the kitchen while he delivered the rag to his young master. Ciel had fallen asleep at the table in Sebastian's absence, and Sebastian was content to let him stay that way while he dealt with the rather unwelcome-if handsome-. Sebastian stopped. Blinked a few times. He then resumed his thoughts. He was now free to deal with the unwelcome guest in his kitchen. Yes, that was right.

Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen to find Grell in an animate conversation with the maid, Mey-rin.

"Oh I know!" Grell was saying. "But what about you? You say he doesn't notice you at all?"

Mey-Rin shook her head.

"I know the feeling all too well, Darling..." Grell sighed, leaning on the counter, legs crossed like a woman sitting in a stool.

"It's a shame, really, and you're such a pretty little thing too."

Mey-Rin blushed as Grell ran his fingers down her cheek. He twirled a finger in her hair.

"All of that lovely red hair spilling down your face, it's a gorgeous sight."

"Th-Th-Thank ye, sir, but i know it could never compare to yours, no it can't! I'm just a servingmaid l, I am, he never looks at me, he doesn't..." she mused sadly.

"Oh Darling, I'm a butler too! Granted I'm now a butler to my own ambitions, but I'm a butler nonetheless. It could never be a contest... he won't have either of us. It's in his nature to cause a sinful amount of lust, he is a demon after all~"

"Grell!" Sebastian barked, causing both of their heads to turn quickly. Mey-Rin dropped the plates she was holding with a crash, and Grell stood erect, like... a proper butler would. "Y-yes...sir?" He asked, like he was a student again. He was trying to get in Sebastian's good graces, and obviously behaving like a schoolgirl in love wasn't cutting it.

Sebastian arched his eyebrow again. He then noticed the mess now on the floor and sighed, holding his temples.

"Mey-Rin. Please go tend to... something. Go find a room without many breakable things in it and clean it, please."

As she scurried away, face bright red in shame, Grell felt... what was it? Indignant? For this girl?

"That wasn't necessary..." he mumbled, cross. "She only dropped it because you startled us so. And we were having a delightful conversation."

"I'll bet you were..." Sebastian grumbled, stooping to pick up the mess. Grell bent down too, helping. Of course, as Grell tends to mess up everything, he cut himself on the very last shard. He screeched something about, "marring his beautiful skin," but Sebastian wasn't actually paying attention to his words.

Once the cleaning was done, he grabbed the crying Man by his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom to tend the "horrible wound".

000

" _I Want you, I Need you, I Love you... I Love you, I Want you, I Need you... I Need you, I Love you, I Want you... I Want you... I Want you... I Want you...~~".._was the song echoing in Ciel's dream. It repeated itself over and over like a mantra, and other words accompanied it but he couldn't make them out. He slept, and slept still. He awoke only once, but then he was suddenly so warm and comfortable, and the singing was so soothing and sweet that he never noticed. He slept and slept still, until the singing stopped. A laugh like a small bell penetrated his dream. Was this his Angel of Music? Ciel was certainly no Christine. He remembered nothing about his dream besides that it was warm and pleasant. He remembered being held. Who was holding him? His father? No, the arms were much too small. His mother? But that tinkling laugh... it was feminine but it was likewise most definitely not a woman. The angel began humming again. "Ciel..." It whispered. Dream Ciel's eyes popped open, but before he could see who held him, his real self jolted awake. He looked around the room. Why was it dark?! Why was he in bed? He was even wearing his nightclothes! And in the bed, snoring softly next to him like it was a custom, was the Earl of Trancy?! What was going on!?

"_Ciel_..." Alois muttered in his sleep...

**Ooo**

**A/N: Soooo? What do you thiiink? I'm honestly not sure if this is good or not, so please let me know! Reviews are highly appreciated! Pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to my readers!**

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ciel yelled, scrambling back towards the post on his bed. He tangled the blankets around his legs, yanking them off of Alois, who was sleeping like he was drugged. He was wearing a nightdress también, but his was pushed up to about his chest, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"AAAH~ Ahhhh!" Squealed Ciel. Alois shifted into a position that was extremely awkward to Ciel, and muttered his name again. Ciel crawled over to Alois' head and started shaking him by the shoulders. "Hey... Hey!"

Alois woke up groggily, wiping his eyes. "neeh?"

"What is going on here!? Why are you sleeping with me? Why did Sebastian even let you in my bloody manor?!" Ciel yelled, shaking Alois. He ran a hand through his hair and realized that his eyepatch was missing.

Alois sat up tiredly, slowly, yawning. He did nothing to cover up his nether regions, if he even noticed they were showing. "Calm down, Sapphire." He began explaining tiredly, "First off, Sebastian didn't let me in. He was... otherwise occupied, when I came calling. You were alone in the dining room when I let myself in. You looked absolutely terrible when I arrived, honestly. Completely infirm. I couldn't stand to call on you in such a state..." Alois yawned loudly, stretching. "So I got the attention of some of your servants. The Snake guy and the blond one with a bad smoking habit carried you to your room. I was going to leave, but in your fever, you kept clinging to my sleeves and begging me not to leave. We got you in here, but it was a real task getting you changed, Blue. Not that I helped much. Rather, i sat back and enjoyed the view. But otherwise," he yawned again, one of those coming-to-consciousness yawns, "You didn't want me to leave so I didn't."

Ciel stared at the blond in disbelief. To think that he had acted so rashly! And in his fervour, in front of someone! Especially THIS someone, the Earl who flirted too much and spoke too quickly.

Ciel buried his face in his hands. Why? And what in the bloody heck had Sebastian been doing the entire time?

"Sebastian!" He called. Sebastian appeared at the door, face red and clothes rumpled, panting slightly and soaking wet. "I'm s-sorry, master. I'm afraid I got rather tied up in a bathing situation and couldn't attend to you immediately. I sincerely apologize, you may punish me however you like."

"That goes without saying. But I will deal with your punishment later. Moreover, bathing situation? Explain that."

"Well sir, as I was attending to your washcloth when Grell arrived at the manor and-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more."

"Sir-"

"That's quite enough."

Sebastian looked down, bowing. "Of course, young master."

"Now to attend to the matter at hand. We have a guest and I am not properly dressed." Ciel was irked at himself. Had he really behaved that way? In front of Trancy, no less. He honestly disliked having to consider Trancy a guest but considering what had apparently happened, he had no choice but to be kind to return his gratitude for calling his servants and such. Sebastian pulled the young master's clothes from the wardrobe. Ciel eyed Alois. He cleared his throat. Alois sat for a moment, then, realizing, jumped up from the bed. "Oh I see I see. Not that it matters anyway. I've already seen you Ciel, remember?"

Ciel's face flushed. "Don't remind me." He said, pointing at the door. "Oh fine, fine~ make your guest stand in the hallway in his nightdress. I see how it is.~"

Why did the Earl bring a nightdress with him anyway, if he were just calling in the day? Ciel squinted, realizing that Trancy was wearing Ciel's dress! THAT explained why it was a tad bit short on him. Though, considering Alois' usual choice of breeches, a short nightdress wouldn't have surprised Ciel in the least.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I see, I see, you dress first." And he stopped shrugging out of his chemise.

"Nonsense Ciel, we can do it together!" He chimed, pulling Ciel's dress over his head. He then untied his own dress and started lifting it over his head. "We're both boys, after all, consider it bonding~" he giggled flirtaciously, though his thoughts were far from young and innocent at the moment. Though he had come to the manor ready to explain his feelings in all seriousness, he couldn't help but take advantage of these circumstances.

Smiling like a shark, he pulled off his own chemise and gave Ciel a hug.

00000000

"Um, Mr. Sutcliff sir?" Mey-rin stuttered outside of the door to Sebastian's room. "I'm leaving some clothes outside the door, I am. We weren't sure exactly what your sizes were, so I brought stuff from all the men, I did."

Grell opened the door, towling off his hair. He had a large towel wrapped around him like a girl would after a bath.

"Why thank you darling~ but... couldn't you find anything... prettier?" He pouted a little, seeing her holding out spares of Bardroy and Finny.

"I'm afraid 'tis all I saw sir, but I'll go ask Snake I will-"

"Mightn' I just go to your servant's quarters? I know Sebastian ordered me to stay put but I can hardly wait for him like this, can I?" He frowned, looking down at his very flat chest underneath the towel. "I am disgusting to him after all..."

Tears flowed like waterfalls from the young maiden's eyes. "Yes'r, let's go right away we will! We'll find something beautiful for you to wear we will!"

She took him by the arm and led him down the hall, looking around to make sure no one could see them.

000000

As soon as Alois was dressed, Ciel pushed him from the room. Bored and irritated, he wandered the manor alone, until he came into a group of rooms. He entered one leisurely, but it was empty except for a wardrobe and a very suspicious-looking crate that was jiggling and making strange sounds. Another had a broken bed, a potted plant, and crayon drawings everywhere.

He entered a third and saw the red haired maid sitting on a bed, smiling. Someone moved from behind a curtain.

It was a man, a beautiful man. He had on a white button up shirt that was a tad too tight, but a beautiful red and orange skirt that billowed out when he moved. He twirled, giggling.

"It looks great on you it does!" The maid chimed.

"Thank you, milady! Are you certain it's alright that I borrow this? It is your best piece of cloth..."

"No, it's fine it is. I don't get a chance to dress up much anyways... lucky for you your waist is so small, else it mightn't have fit. Tis a shame that the top wouldn't fit thought, it is."

"Well, you can't help it that I was born this abominable sex. Trust me, I dislike it as well."

Alois pushed the door opened wider with a creeeaak. The two jumped immediately, but upon seeing the Earl they blinked rather confusedly.

"Hey..." Alois started. The girl bit her lip, sure she was to be in trouble. Instead, the blond boy stepped farther into the room. He tilted his head.

"Can I play too?"


End file.
